Change Of Heart
by MyUniverseShips
Summary: Tldr: Someone or something is trying to make TC hate each other more then they have. And it's definitely not one of them right? Full summary in ch 1. Sparkant and little dashes of merome and others.
1. Prolouge

**_Someone's heart can change fairly easily. Yet it is not quite easy to change it back._**

 ** _But can you change them back force?_**

 ** _Even though TC disbanded a while ago, that didn't stop them from continuing to play together. And that didn't stop anyone's burning hatred for others._**

 ** _But the voice going around telling the previous members to harm one another is definitely not the act of one of them right?_**

 ** _And then what about the bloody words written at the back of the of the TC house telling Sky he knows what he is? Things become more sinister when they realise their base's locations is not known by outsiders._**

 ** _And now he's being targeted and attacked by someone possibly more deadly than the squids. Will his heart change? And will the other's heart change too?_**

 ** _Contains Sparkant and hinted SetoSolace and Merome. Just little dashes._**

An enraged monster yelled in anger, flipping the small square table over, the chess boards and pieces flying everywhere.

The pigman in respond let out a cry of terror, before rushing off to avoid any confrontation.

He grabbed a nearby glass bottle which was filled with a pink liquid, ominously glowing, and started drinking it down.

Clik clok

He paused his drinking, looking over his shoulder to watch a hooded figure slowly pick up the small pieces, laying them back onto their positions on the board lying flat on the other hand.

"Pigman's brains aren't as smart as humans," A innocent voice filled with tease informed him. "And I'm willing to demonstrate that,"

She kicked the table back right up, and carefully placed the board- now supporting 32 pieces- on it, before sitting herself back onto the chair where a decaying mob was previously occupying.

"Now, tell me about that friend of yours,"

"H-hey! Non of us are going to become enemies right?" Sky exclaimed out, startling everyone. "We're still friends right? No wars will happen between us?"

Many started nodding immediately, but didn't say anything.

Seto remained silent, and didn't say anything.

Ty lowered his head, but didn't say anything.

Brice looked around, not hiding the pain in his eyes.

"Guys? C'mon, say something!" He choked out.

Mitch opened his mouth to do just that, but closed it immediately.

"I-i can't... I'm sorry," The blonde whimpered, and ran of the room.

And nobody said anything.

"And now he's a lovable teddy bear with practically no enemy," The monster grumbled, watching as she made her move. "He was never supposed to be like that,"

"Someone's heart can change fairly easily. Yet it is not quite easy to change it back," she said, placing down the piece.

He jumped when she reached over and took his hand.

"What are yo-"

She gently placed his hand on the top of the piece she had just moved.

"But can you change them back force?"

The black piece turned into the colors of his eyes. White and cold.


	2. Chapter 1- When Seto is Back

Brice heard the doors open and closed, and stayed quiet. He had refused to speak to any of his roommates after Seto stopped contacting any of the previous members.

"Brice!" One of his roommate called for him. "It's time for lunch!"

He felt himself shuffle out of his own room and into the kitchen, connecting eyes with his roommate.

Ant did not look as depressed and sad as he was, but still at a certain level. His eyes was empty and Brice could see that he looked as if he hadn't slept well last 2 months. He handed him a plate with 2 steak and some mashed potatoes at the side.

Brice glanced at the last plate on the table, and Ant answered:

"Sparklez is tending our farm, he should be back in a minute or two,"

The backdoor opened on cue and Brice listened to the steps on the wooden planks until a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Nice to see you out of your room, Brice Solace!" He greeted.

Brice stared at him.

Sparklez did not seem to be much affected by the team breaking up. He still had his cheerful blue eyes and the same smile. But whenever he was around Sparklez, he could feel a stressed and depressed atmosphere.

He shook his head and went back to chewing on his steak, silently.

"Hey Ant!"

"We talked 2 minutes ago, it's not like we haven't seen each other in a day, Jordan,"

Brice started tearing up. The relationship between the members were so broken and tense, it didn't feel like they were friends anymore.

"Aw come on Taylor," Sparklez tease, cutting pieces of the steak.

The phone rang.

Brice jumped up immediately and ran for the phone, almost tripping on the carpet.

"Hello?" He answered, his hands shaking with excitement. "Seto?"

It usually was Ty or Jason, but today Notch was at his side.

"...Brice?" A small and broken voice asked softly. "I know that's your voice!"

Ant shot up from his seat when he heard Brice exclaim Seto's name, and a smile appeared briefly on his face.

"Seto! You idiot! What made you think that not calling us for 2 months was okay! Ty and I had a mental breakdown you know?!" Brice cried, a sob almost escaping him. Ant was at his side, a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I just- uh... is it okay if we meet up at your place? I just wanted to talk to someone for a while,"

"Sure!" Brice agreed, and looked down at Ant when he nudged him. "Ant's here also, is that okay?"

"A-a-ant? Yeah sure! And I assume Sparklez will be there as welll?" Seto chuckled. Brice grinned and laughed.

"Of course!"

"Well... uh... see you in a few minutes?"

"Y-YEAH!"

Ant smiled when Brice hanged up and turned to him, the grin never leaving his face.

"SETO'S ALIVE!"

"I think you're the only one that thought that Brice," Sparklez laughed from the kitchen. "It's been a while since you've talked to us..."

"SETO'S ALIVE!"

"Oh god," Ant sighed when Brice continued shouting.

~o~

Ty jumped one last time and safely landed on the cloud platform, stopping to take sharp breaths of air.

"Ty! Let down the water!" Jason yelled from the ground, but Ty ignored it and started leaping and jumping again. "TY!"

Ty didn't know why, but he's addicted to the feeling of jumping these clouds. Every jump he take a memory of the past flashes in his eyes. He sees the times they played cops and robbers, the epic jump maps, the mini games.

"Ty!" Jason's voice faded away.

Jason can't stop him now.

He made it to the next checkpoint in a matter of seconds. This time, he refused to stop for a break and tried to jump to the next cloud, only failing due to not sprinting and has to grab onto the end.

"Sky-!" He only realized what he said after he said it. He only said it because he thought he saw Sky's silhouette on the next cloud.

With only one hand keeping him from falling, he wished that Sky could appear out of nowhere and help him up, or teleport him. It happened before, so can it happen again?

All of a sudden, his environment changed. He was no longer hanging from a cloud, he was in the arms of another man.

"Ty! You IDIOT!" Jason yelled at him when he stumbled out of his arms. Ty could see his phone in his hands, indicating that he had teleported Ty to him. "You could've let down the water, then we could teleport to each other whenever we wanted!"

Ty blinked, he forgot Jason was with him. He thought it was...

"S-sorry. Me and Sky usually don't activate the water checkpoints," He explained. Jason's eyes softened, and he nodded in understanding.

"You miss Sky as well, I see," Jason sighed. "We can visit him and Ross and Barney tomorrow!"

"It's not the same," Ty groaned, and took out his own phone to switch to creative. "It's not the same anymore!"

"Ty..."

"It's not the same when you know your friendship is broken!"

"...Is that why you've not been wanting to talk to Mitch when he wanted to talk to you?"

"SETO'S DISAPPEARED BECAUSE OF HIM!" Ty cried out.

"Ty..."

Ty sniffed, and landed on the cloud. He switched gamemodes again, before taking another leap. However, this time, he fell right after making a single jump.

"Take a breath, Ty," Jason begged. "Please,"

"Yeah, I would like to take a break. Let's go for lunch," Ty agreed finally, tapping something on his phone.

The two teleported back to where they were before entering the map, in the apartment Jason was sharing with Tyler.

"That was quick!" Tyler said from the kitchen table.

"We're going for lunch, ya wanna go?" Jason asked.

"Nah, I'm on a diet. You guys can go. There's a fair amount of baguette in this house I can feed on if I ever get hungry,"

"Ok! See ya Tyler!"

When they left the apartment building, the started moving to the nearby fast food restaurant. Tyler may be on a diet, but they aren't.

However, as they approached the restaurant, the two met up with another pair of close friends, best friends in fact.

"Hey Jason! Hey Ty!" Jerome greeted, his axe, Betty, on his shoulder cooly. However, the shorter one next to him simply smiled at them.

"Hey Mitch, Jerome!" Jason greeted, and immediately turned to the brunette next to him, a concerned look.

Ty and Mitch could only give each other a death stare, before one of them spoke up in a soft and genuine tone.

"H-have you heard from Seto?"

"You're actually worried about him!" Ty sneered. "Or have you been taking acting lessons?"

"Ty! I don't want to start anything!"

"Well you did!" Ty yelled back.

Jerome started pulling Mitch away, whispering something.

"Jason I'm going to Brice's for lunch!" Ty announced out loud, turning around and walking down the road.

"Ty!" Jason called after him, which was ignored.

"Jason," Jerome said. "Please do tell us if Seto contacts you, we both are worried of him,"

Jason nodded, and turned around to chase after Ty.

"Jason!" Mitch called again. Jason turned around again. "I'm sorry!"

Jason smiled.

"I'm sorry too, Mitch. I'm sorry too."

~o~

Seto breathed in the smell of the city life after stepping into the boundaries that protect it. He had missed the smell of home, at least his previous home.

"Brice's house... Brice's house..." He repeated to himself. Honestly, he had never been to the blonde's house. Brice usually was the one who came to the Team Crafted house to find him...

The Team Crafted house...

Seto wondered what had happened to that place. He hoped that it was still out there, somewhere out there.

He took his mind off the house to his phone, hoping to find Brice's address somewhere in his notes.

It wasn't in there.

So he turned to the MPF (Minecraft Player Finder) in order to find Brice's coordinates, trusting that he had not left the depths of his house.

The coordinates pointed to the South-East side of the city, so that was where he teleported to.

Not to long after, he was standing in front of a well built wooden and cobblestone house, and Seto have never felt more nervous in his life. It has been 2 months since he had any contact with any of his old... friends. Who knows if they are willing to see the new him.

He slowly walked up the stairs to the house and softly knocked. It scared him when loud footsteps sounded from the other side of the door and a muffled yell startled him.

The door slammed open with a grinning Brice in the doorway and most of his worries washed away.

"Seto!" He cried out, and Seto surprised himself when he was to first one who let out a sob.

"Brice...I-i-" He cut himself off by hugging the blonde.

"Oh my notch Seto!" Ant gasped when he caught sight of the sobbing boy.

"I'll get the chocolate," Sparklez reassured, moving to the kitchen.

A few seconds later*

Seto sat in a ball on the couch devouring the chocolate Sparklez had gave to him.

"Seto never changes," Sparklez laughed on his armchair.

"I had wished he didn't," Ant sighed.

"Seto, what happened?" Brice asked concerned. "You're not the one who cries,"

Seto just shook his head stubbornly and ate his chocolate.

"I just missed you guys, that's all,"

'Yeah right, BITCH!' Brice thought but said nothing.

"So, where have you been Seto?" Sparklez asked. "You blocked us all on MPF so we couldn't see where you were, Brice was really worried,"

"I don't think anyone of us got any sleep during the last 2 months, you know," Ant said.

"Sorry, I just needed to clear my mind. Everything that happened prior to that, I guess, really damaged me..." He tried explaining. "I'm sure you guys understand... hopefully,"

"We understand, Seto. That's our job right? As sane people," Ant smiled understanding. The other let out a broken laugh.

"So, uh, how's you and Sparklez going?" Seto asked awkwardly, finishing his chocolate. When Ant gave him a pointed look, he laughed. "I mean, sane people are still allowed to ship right?"

"Imma ship you with the underside of my foot," The other growled, standing up to approach him. Seto let out a squeal and booked out of the sitting room, hoping to escape the pvp expert.

"You'll never take me alive!" He yelled, jumping away when Ant lunged at him.

"Ant!" Brice laughed, running after them while Sparklez took out a stick from the nearby chest.

"Come here boy!" He yelled, swinging the stick around. Seto and Brice screamed, the first trying to escape the grip of Ant.

And for a while, everything felt like it was at the start of the year.

"S-seto?!"

~o~

Deadlox stared at the 4. It was a shock to see Seto in this house, alive and smiling, but the fact that Brice and all his roommates were getting along together added to the shock factor.

The last time Ty came to visit them, Brice gave no effort in trying to communicate with Sparkant, and Ant was as distant as ever to Sparklez. Sparklez was the only one that was willing to initiate a conversation with him.

But now they're here, two in a pile on the floor, and the other two standing over them, all four of them had a grin on his face, interacting.

It reminded him of all the happy moments at the start of the year.

"Ty! You idio- Seto!" Jason exclaimed, pushing him to the side to get a view of the tiny Seto on the floor. "Seto! Y-your alive!"

"Am I the only one that believed Seto was alive?" Brice yelled in exasperation. "Really guys?! REALLY?!"

Sparklez crossed his arms and gave him a pointed look.

Ty didn't listen, he stumbled to the smaller's side and pulled him into a hug.

"T-t-ty..." Seto whimpered, curling up into a ball again.

"Seto you're such a dick for making me worried! Me and Brice had a mental breakdown you know?!" Ty yelled in his face.

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

"Ty, how about we sit down and chat, calmly," Ant cautiously offered, knowing fully well how angry Ty can become.

He didn't response and continued to hug the small boy.

"Can I have a hug too?" Jason asked softly, kneeling down to his height. "I missed you too, Seto, I really did,"

Seto looked up at him and Ty could see that in his eyes, Jason was not trustworthy. But when Ty turned to look at Jason, he could see tears, hopeful and apologetic.

And Jason was the type of person who's eyes couldn't lie. Seto knew that.

So Seto leaned in and hugged the way taller boy.

"I'm crying," Brice cried and sniffed.

"Jason was one of them who voted on kicking Seto out," Ant whispered softly.

"But Seto still forgive him,"

"No one's cruel enough to break Jason's heart," Sparklez said, smiling.

Two days ago*

Herobrine teleported to the house and entered from the back door.

"Impressive house," He commented standing in the middle of the room.

"I know right? You did say I was an amazing builder," The other said from the balcony above. Herobrine looked up to him and teleported up to talk to him face to face.

"It's been a while since we've last talked, hasn't it," He said to him, and took note that the other did not back away or flinch. "Toughed up, huh?"

"What do you want?"

"I need your assistance," Herobrine said bluntly. "What a surprise isn't it?"

"I will not be associated with any of you doing evil doings,"

Herobrine smiled, and grinned when he saw the other back away at the malicious shine in his eyes. His own eyes widened when Hero reached out and grabbed the other's wrist.

He let out a yelp of pain before covering his mouth with his free hand, muffling the screams so his roommates won't wake up.

"You remember what I can do to you, don't you?" Herobrine said.

"Yes I do," He hissed, finally escaping his grip and backed away further. "But it's still a no,"

Herobrine glared, and started to approach him, but the other placed both his hands on the railing of the balcony and jumped off, his body flashing red from getting hurt.

The man ran out of the house via the back door, and out of the boundaries of the city. He only slowed down when his lungs started to hurt, and stopped after a while. The moon was above his head, but there were no sound of angry mobs anywhere.

But he still wielded his sword.

"You can't escape me," Herobrine hissed, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him up the tree. "And you can't kill me either,"

Slowly, the other man dropped his sword.

"That wasn't too hard, was it? I'm a friendly guy!" Herobrine smiled. The other spat on the ground.

"What do you want,"

"Think about it. You have a group of friends, such good friends that at one point you all started to call yourself, 'Team Crafted'," Herobrine said, walking around the fallen boy, smirking when the other's eyes faded of all colors, but still shinning dangerously. "And from what I heard, Team Crafted disbanded recently right, and not on good terms..."

"I'm not hurting any one of my friends,"

"You actually think he's your friend?!" Herobrine laughed, sitting down next to him, and continued to laugh when the other growled. "Think about this,"

"Who was the one who made your life a living hell? Who replaced you? Who was the reason why you're like this now?"

"YOU are!"

"But is it? Are you sure, that in there," Herobrine pointed to his heart. "There's not a single hatred for him?"

The man bared his teeth, but then looked down guiltily.

"Oh yeah, it's your time of the month, isn't it?"

The man yelled when Herobrine pulled him up, and tried to fight back when he started pulling him away.

"I'm sure you miss a certain someone, you haven't seen him for 2 months,"

The man stumbled after Herobrine teleported them into the highest room of the tower, pulling his arm away from the grip and falling over, hissing in pain. Oops.

"Weak," He spat out, approaching the ladder leading down to the rest of the tower. He turned back to cast a glare at the man in pain, before leading his gaze to find anything special in the room worth coming up for. He focused on the white headband thrown on the double bed at the back of the tiny room.

Three floors down and Herobrine finally found who he was looking for.

A small and skinny boy, brown untidy hair and tired eyes. His outfit was decorated with grey and purple, and in his hands was a potion with dark liquid.

'Potion Of Harming' Herobrine identified.

The sorcerer looked down at the book written in Standard Galactic, and through it's instructions, dropped a gold nugget into the potion.

Herobrine grinned, but approached the boy until he was right behind him.

"If you really want to forget," He whispered, and his voice came out ghostly. The voice spread around the room, and the torches flickered. "Then why are you keeping the headband?"

The sorcerer placed the potion back onto the brewing stand, and turned around, his breathing shook.

"Hurt him," Herobrine chanted, pushing him slowly to the ladders in the corner of the room. "Hurt him,"

The sorcerer clapped his hands over his ears, and ran towards the ladders, climbing up in hopes of escaping the voices, but Herobrine only followed him up, flying up to the top floor before he did.

He turned back to the man, seeing that he was shaking on his feet but standing up, pulled him into a corner just in time that the sorcerer reached the floor.

"Seto!" He breathed out. Seto ran across the room to the side of his bed, holding the headband to his chest, breathing rapidly.

Herobrine took no shit and knocked the sorcerer unconscious.

"That was way too easy," He commented, kicking the body. The other ran up to him, his eyes widened and his body shaking. Herobrine grabbed Seto's arm, and scratched it until it bled.

"W-what are you doi-?!" He stopped when he smelled the blood, and backed away, his hand clamped tightly on his mouth and nose.

"I'll stop only if you agree to help me,"

A hooded woman stood under a tree, staring at the chess piece who has yet to turn white.


	3. Chapter 2-Pizza Party Perhaps

Ross and Max heard a door from the second house open and close, and then heard maniacal laughter and blood curling screams. It's the third day in the row that this afternoon routine happened

"RED BARNEY YOU CRAP!" They could hear Sky yelling from the doorway of his bed, followed be Redney's laughter. "MAX HELP!"

"Sky! It's just water! It's far more better than lava!" Max yelled back, before digging back into his lunch; a luxurious, gorgeous and sexy sandwich.

Ross looked up when he heard footsteps and water dripping, witnessing the glorious scene of SkythekidRS, wet and tired.

"Who are you wet for this time?" Ross asked.

"Oh just that one guy down the road that Red was flirting with this morning," Sky said sarcastically.

"Whats?!" Barney exclaimed, turning to his boyfriend for 6 months. "Yous cheatings on me?!"

"SKY! YOU MADE THAT UP YOU PIECE OF ROTTEN NUGGET!" Red yelled after him. "Barney of course not I love you with all my heart,"

Barney let out a strangled cat-cry.

"Oh, look, Redney's dead," Max cheered, locking eyes with Ross.

"Shut up Max, you're just jealous because you can't have what we have with Ross," Redney said to him at the same time, showing off their friendship.

Sky laughed, taking one of the luxurious, gorgeous and sexy sandwich and unwrapping it from its wrappings.

The house turned to silent and Sky felt uncomfortable. His chewing slowly stop when he started to feel something dreadful and depressing in him.

As the silence continued, Sky started to hear voices, voices of all the previous members. Sparklez, Ant, Mitch, Jerome, Brice, Jason, Ty and Seto.

"H-hey! Non of us are going to become enemies right? We're still friends right? No wars will happen between us?"

The voices of all the ex members were the only sounds he could hear now. And it was killing him inside out.

And all of a sudden, they started chanting the same word over and over again.

"M--"

"ADAM!"

Sky sat up in surprise, not even aware of the fact that he had started lying down on the table.

Everyone at the table had turned to him, worried looks on their faces. Barney had his hand out, as if reaching out to shake him awake.

"S-sorry. Uh..." Sky nervously laughed.

"We were being too quiet, were we?" Ross asked softly, as if any loud noise can damage him.

"Yeah,"

Barney sat back down on his chair, but his nor the others's gazes had left Sky, and he was getting self conscious.

Weird how he used to love doing stupid things in front a large crowd of people and now he dislikes being stared down by 4 equally crazy humans, dinosaur and a squirrel-former-narwhal.

"Why did Ty or Jason or Seto never mentioned that your mind gets weird whenever the silence becomes too much?" Max asked.

"I guess silence wasn't a thing back when Team Crafted was a thing," Sky shrugged, and tried to laugh it off. "And there was also Seto,"

Sky knew something was wrong with him but he can't put any of his ten fingers on it. This... illness had been with him for as long as he can remember, and sleeping now has been a problem, additionally the nightmares that can come with it.

"Skys, don't yous miss Setos?" Barney asked, finishing up his sandwich. Red, beside him, punched his arm harshly. "Heys! Why you do that babes!"

"Barney, that's a sensitive topic and you know that!" Red hissed quickly. His boyfriend immediately shut his mouth with his hand, shooting an apologetic look at Sky.

"Sky, it's not your fault and it will never be because everyone had a fault in this and it was never your fault and I swear if anyone says that I will force Max to punch them in the nuts because he says he like-," Ross blabbered, before Max had to shut him up.

Sky laughed emptily, and looked down.

Red began to start punching Barney in the arm for mentioning Seto's name.

After a while, Sky smiled at all of them on the table in attempt to reassure them, and took a bite in his sandwich. Ross and Max, however, didn't buy it. The two glanced at each other, still unsure and worried.

"Sky?" Ross asked. "Have you been in contact with the, uh, team?"

The man in question shook his head and took out his phone and showing them; the only people he had been in contact with in the last month was Alesa, the four at the table, Tim, Jake and even Jin, an old friend that had also left the city and even perhaps the server.

"What about the month previous of this?" Max asked, scrolling down. He saw the same people as before, excluding Jin, but there was also a call from Ant and Jason. "Nothing from Ty?!"

"I'm not surprised. He was very close to Seto, and I can imagine he's not willing to talk to anyone that voted for Seto out," Ross said.

"Buts wes saw Jasons and Tys hanging out last weekends! Theys weres getting alongs very well!" Red exclaimed.

Immediately Sky felt sick in his stomach. First off, he knew Ty was not the type of person that forgave someone easily, on the other hand, he could understand the reason why Ty was willing to forgive adorable and sweet Jason. Nobody can't forgive innocent and sweet Jason.

But just the fact the Ty and Jason are hanging out with each other, without him, made him feel unwanted, unneeded. It felt like the friendship between him and them, had broken and forgotten.

"I guess, uh, #Truelox?" Sky joked.

Ross gasped dramatically, and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number on it.

"JESS! SKY DOESN'T SHIP SKYLOX ANYMORE!" He cried into the phone and hang up immediately after.

Everyone stared at him, confused.

"I'm not saying that I don't ship Skylox anymore, Ross. But don't you think Truelox is more possible to become canon now?" Sky asked. "Ty probably hates me already, so the ship kind of sunk..."

Ross let out a whimper.

"Today's getting too depressing," Max said, standing up all of a sudden. "And I'm not good with that,"

"Then what are we going to do? Have a party?" Sky laughed, not expecting anyone to take him seriously.

However, in 5 minutes, Sky was out of the apartment, holding a shopping list in his hand.

"You need to go out more! Maybe you'll even find Ty or Jason!" Red had said.

"Gee, how considerate," Sky mumbled sarcastically, approaching the elevator.

But his eyes softened. The four of them were considerate enough to allow Sky to basically be a fifth wheel for as long as he was staying there, not like he doesn't have his own house or anything, but because the silence can kill him.

So here he is now, in the elevator, humming any song that comes in his head to prevent the same thing from happening again.

Only that, he realised, it was the familiar tune Jason always hummed to help Sky fall asleep in those nights of insomnia.

And humming it only made him feel more lonely.

The door finally opened, and Sky exited the elevator, into the busy road. No need for humming anymore, Sky hesitantly stopped.

He walked down the right path to the Grocery store, merely glancing at the advertisements of tournaments along the side of the walls.

There was a new Hunger Games Tournament in a few weeks- Merome would want to do that.

And speaking of the Merome duo, Sky caught someone with a furry beanie on, standing right next to another with a checkered hoodie.

"Sky!" Jerome greeted first, and Mitch beside him stayed silent, but still smiled. "Dude! It's been months!"

"FLUFFY!" Sky greeted, opening his arms for a hug, which the other gladly gave. He turned to Mitch at his side. "MIIITCH!"

"Hey Sky," He greeted in a small voice. Sky frowned when he saw how broken Mitch looked, his eyes a little glazed over.

"Mitch? Are you okay? Had Jerome been too rough again?"

The Merome duo laughed.

"I don't think Mitch will mind too much, I remember he likes kinky things, painful kinky things," Jerome wriggled his eye brows at the other two, and Mitch flushed.

"God, if Ty was here though," Sky laughed, but it soon died out. The boy with a checkered hoodie had gone absolutely quiet, and looked fairly guilty. The boy with the furry hat all of a sudden all over Mitch, hands on his shoulder in a half-hug. His mouth was moving, though Sky could not hear what he was saying.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Ty hates me," Mitch said in a monotone voice. Jerome looked up from him, and explained what had happened an hour before.

"O-oh,"

"I really do miss Seto, I really do," Mitch whimpered softly.

Sky nodded, and moved forward to give the depressed man a hug.

If Ty wasn't willing to forgive Mitch, Sky couldn't think of any reason why he will be willing to forgive him either.

"Well, see you guys later, I'm going to the store,"

~o~

Jerome watched Sky walk away, before turning back to his best friend.

"Mitch?" The boy looked up and gave him a smile, but he saw through it immediately. "No, you're not okay,"

That was true. With his hand on his shoulder, he could feel Mitch's body, softly shaking. This boy had been a nervous wreck as soon as news of Seto's disappearance reached him. Jerome was 99% sure that the reason was because Mitch thought that it was his fault. And sadly, he had to agree.

"C'mom, let's go home," Mitch said, and Jerome almost cringed at how broken and emotionless his voice sounded.

When the other started walking away, Jerome reached out and grabbed his wrist, being extra careful to not try to hurt the scars, and held it as they both walked back.

"I'm sure Seto's find, he's a skilled sorcerer, he can defend himself very well," Jerome reassured him, and Mitch nodded. The first smiled a little, and moved his hand to the other's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Miiiiiiitch,"

The boy smiled up and him but frowned when he heard the other's phone buzzing from his pocket. Jerome took it out, and read the new text.

Deadlox (Tyler Ellis)- Come to Ant's house. Do NOT bring Mitch.

Jerome blinked, before turning off his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. Mitch was waiting patiently at his side, playing with his sword.

"Biggums," Jerome started, and Mitch looked up. "Uh... I need to go do something, so you head back first," The other frowned.

"Watcha need to do? Can I not come with you?"

"Nah, get some rest biggums," Jerome said, and gave the smaller boy a hug. "You haven't been sleeping well recently, have you?"

When Mitch didn't respond, Jerome pulled away and ruffled his head in attempt to get a respond. The only respond he got was a whine.

"See you Biggums!"

Only after walking 10 blocks away, Jerome felt guilty. He understand that Ty had despised Mitch for months, which was probably the reason why he didn't want him to come. But why should he had listened to him?

Another buzz came from his pocket, and he fished his phone out again. This time, it was from Ant.

AntVenom (Taylor Harris): Dude seriously, please come to Brice's house. There's something we need to talk about.

Reading the message, Jerome grew concerned. He heard from Jason that the condition in Brice's house had not been well, especially Brice. But what does that have to do with anything with him or Mitch?

Brice's house was at the south-east, so it was within a few minutes that he arrived at the doorstep of the house. As he reached out for the door, he got another text message:

CaptainSparklez (Jordan Maron): Okay, where are you right now, I'm coming to ge-

Jerome stopped reading to push open the door, and he met eyes with Sparklez, who was bent over tying his shoelaces, ready to go out.

"Oh, you're here!" Sparklez said, standing up again. Jerome gave him a smile. "Come inside, I was just about to go get you,"

"What's the emergency?" He asked, stepping inside. The first thing he saw, and blew his mind, was a purple hood peaking out from the couches. And there was only one person that wore a purple hood. "Seto?!"

The sorcerer looked up alarmed, and the person next to him stood up, almost protective. It was Ty.

"Jerome!" Seto greeted but the other just stared. Jerome felt himself grin.

"Seto! Holy crap, do you know how worried me and Mitch were?" He blabbered, walking up to him. "Mitch barely slept for weeks!"

Ty held up his hand when he got too near, and Jason growled at him to sit back down.

"Seto? You okay?" Jerome asked.

"Take a seat Jerome, this is going to be a long chat," Sparklez told him, and gave a pointed look at Ty.

Ty scoffed, and sat down, but kept staring down the guy with the fluffy hat.

"So, what was so important that you had to have three people message me in a span of 10 minutes?" Jerome asked after getting comfortable. He looked up to greet Ant and Brice who just came from the kitchen carrying a plate of chocolate and some fruits.

"Don't blame me, I had to do it or Ty was going to claw my face off," Ant said, placing the plates on the table.

"Is Mitch here?" Ty questioned. Jerome shook his head, but glanced back at the door anyway.

He had a strange gut feeling on what Mitch was doing right now.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Seto,"

Jerome glanced at the sorcerer and was surprised when he saw him shrink back, tensing up.

"O-kay?"

"Seto doesn't trust you, Sky or Mitch," Jason took the initiative to explain, although Brice looked as if he had the same idea. "And we all want no wars happening,"

"Wars happening?!" Jerome laughed. "Seto, do you hate Mitch that much?"

Seto didn't say anything at first, but nodded.

"So I assume that's why you can't trust me either, because my best friend is Mitch," Jerome guessed, and sure enough, Seto nodded as well.

The smile on Jerome's face disappeared, and he leaned back into the couch to think. At this period of time, Mitch needed any support he could get, and Jerome felt that the only support Mitch could take into mind was his.

Jerome sighed. He didn't like how it felt like he had to chose sides.

"What do I have to do to make you trust me, Seto?" Jerome asked out of curiosity.

"Unfriend Mitch," Ty joked, but the venom in his voice still made Jerome's heart sink.

And surprisingly, Seto punched him in the arm, hard.

"No he doesn't need to push away Mitch just for me, I've given Mitch enough therapy to understand that it was because of Jerome that gave him the will to live," He scolded, and said boy eyes widened, showing that he had no prior knowledge of this.

"Then what do I have to do?"

Seto turned back to him and shook his head.

"Jerome I hope you understand this, but I- I currently don't have any will, to want to forgive you," Seto spoke softly. Brice opened his mouth to speak, but Sparklez shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, but, I will be having a hard time in trying to forgive Sky as well,"

Jerome nodded, understandingly.

"But can we be just friends? Not best friends or anything,"

"I'm okay with that, and I'm soon enough I will be able to forgive you," Seto smiled which caused Jerome to grin as well.

But then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"But what about Mitch?"

Ty's body tensed up, and looked away guiltily, while everyone else turned to Seto, anxious for his answer.

"Jerome, what do you think then?" Seto asked calmly but his eyes shined dangerously. "Should I forgive the person that made me feel worthless, unwanted and basically made my life a living hell?"

The other stood up suddenly, his eyes widened and fist clenched.

"Seto, please! Mi-Mitch was as worried as I was. In fact, I feel like he was more worried than I was! Seto! Please understand! You know about Mitch's depression problems! If I can be forgiven, why can't Mitch be?"

"Jerome, calm down," Sparklez stood up too, his hand on his shoulders and he could feel Jerome's body shaking. Like he was about to break down and cry any moment. "Sit down, Jerome,"

"Seto, I'll have to agree," Brice spoke up, his voice cracking a little after seeing how broken Jerome had looked. "I think you should hear from Mitch as well, maybe you'll find the will to do the same as Jerome! You can be friends now, but soon enough, you can forgive him, fully!"

"I agree, Seto, I'm sure Mitch has his reasons," Ant agreed.

Jason didn't say anything, but the way he was looking up at Seto with the puppy dog eyes spoke for him.

Seto turned to Ty.

"What do you think?"

Ty stood up.

"I don't care. If he has a good reason, might as well hear it. If he doesn't, then he can be sold to the squids," He spat out. "Ant, come with me to the grocery shop, let's buy some pizza to celebrate Seto's arrival,"

Ant said nothing but patted Jerome on his back, before running out to follow Ty.

Jerome sat back down, and buried his face into his hands.

What will he say to Mitch? 'Haha! Seto's back but he doesn't forgive you! HAHA!' He regretted that he didn't ask Mitch to secretly follow him.

Turns out, he didn't have to ask.

"I can't believe you, Jerome," Seto's voice spoke, causing Jerome to look up. He nearly shit himself by how angry Seto looked.

"W-what?"

"Media Crepitus."

"What?"

Seto flicked his hand the the wall next to the door, and the wall blasted open, much to Sparklez's and Brice's dismay.

"OUR HOUSE!"

But Jerome focused on the one thing that stood out from the wood and stone debris.

"He said Mitch didn't followed him here, didn't he, Jason?"

Jerome didn't need to hear Jason's response.


	4. Chapter 3 - Pizza Party Perhaps Not

"You were too harsh back then," Ant commented. "You need to calm down some times,"

"Isn't that your only opinion on me?" Ty asked. "'Ty is a feral dog and needs to be put down sometimes', you say that way too much that I know when its coming,"

"You do that way too much that I know when you're gonna start growling and hissing," He retorted, walking into the store and getting a blast of cold air. It didn't effect him as much as it did with Ty.

"Gah, the cold,"

Ant smiled, and lead him to the back of the store, where the frozen pizza was displayed. There wasn't much conversation before Ty started grabbing pizzas off the shelves and shoving them in Ant's face, asking for his opinion.

He stepped back, over whelmed with everything.

"Hey, you wanted to buy the pizzas, not me, don't ask me for advice,"

Ty pouted, and placed all but two back on the shelves, comparing the two that were left.

Ant eyed the smaller, and paced around, feeling bored

He spoke up finally.

"I'm going to get more chocolate, Sparklez said we ran out,"

He walked straight to the candy section, and could almost sense the amount of stress and exhaustion practically radiating off him. With the lack of appropriate rest and all the bs he has been going through, he didn't feel like having a party.

But he'll do it for Seto. Ant could have sworn that Seto felt more... bold to people like Jerome. It could have been an exception, especially since Seto had a new found hatred for Mitch.

Which don't get him wrong, Ant can totally understand.

Ant didn't know which chocolate to chose from the rows and rows of different brands. All he knew were that Seto favours anything kind and that didn't fucking help!

So he used the method of Ty's grabbing random ones off the shelf and comparing them. At the end, he ended with a milk chocolate bar, and after checking the price, grabbed another 4 of them.

Sparklez had only three and Seto ate them each like they were a small slice of apple.

He started questioning how Seto barely goes to the gym.

Ant stopped on his journey back to grab some Notch Apples.

Just before turning the corner, he heard the iconic laugh of a familiar friend, with the voice of Ty as well. Putting two and two together, he came to the conclusion of:

Skylox.

~o~

Sparklez's eyes were starting to twitch. Both the silence and the amount of damage to his house was starting to trigger him.

"Can you guys just say something?!" He could hear Jason cry out and he turned back to take one last look at the depressing scene.

Mitch was on the couch right next to Jerome, his eyes never leaving the floor, and the 4 remaining hearts that were hovering above his head was making his best friend concerned.

Seto, meanwhile just stared at Mitch with a blank face, but his eyes showed hatred.

Sparklez had to turn away, the scene's depressive atmosphere were stinging his eyes.

But the massive hole in the front of his house just hurt his eyes more.

Brice was no help because he was too worried about the scene behind him, so it was only him, grudgingly placing down the wooden planks.

It made him feel like that cliche neighbour that's always pissed off.

"Stupid magic and sorcery... alright," He turned back to the group "IF NONE OF YOU SAY ANYTHING IM DIGGING MY OWN GRAVE!"

No one seemed to be encouraged by that threat and that stung a little.

Sparklez huffed. They were acting like little children and he could finally see the reason why Ant got annoyed with them easily.

Jerome didn't know what to do. Seto now thinks that Jerome has been lying to all of them, and Mitch can't even back him up.

"Seto, can you please hear from Mitch?" He asked.

"He's not talking!"

Jerome turned to Mitch, in hopes that he had taken the hint and will start to speak up for himself. But he didn't.

He looked up at the two other bystanders in hopes of assistance, but they looked helpless, even if Brice did looked quite constipated.

At the end, there was no other noise then the muttering from Sparklez while placing down the planks and cobblestone.

"Mitch, please," Brice said softly, and Mitch looked up at him, helpless. "Say something. Why did you suggest to kick Seto out?"

Mitch opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when the front door open.

"...Jordan, What happened to our house?" Ant spoke up, eyeing the man.

"WHY DO YOU IMMEDIATELY ASSUME IM GUILTY?!"

But everyone only perked up when they heard Sky's hawt voice.

"Is Seto here?"

Seto jumped up to run but he was too late and got tackled down to the floor by a man way larger in both height and width. Every attempt in screaming for help was prevented by the large body crushing him.

"SETO HOLY CRAP I FUCKING MISSED YOU!"

"GE-- O--"

Ty approached the poor boy in attempt to help.

"My god Sky, you're killi- WHAT THE CRAP WHY IS MITCH HERE?!"

Seto tried to respond, but no voice was able to come out.

2 Minutes later*

With the help of Brice and Jason, Sky was pulled off and put under an immobilize curse from the sorcerer. Ty had to be put down as well, and Ant had to persuade Seto to cast the same curse on him.

Now everyone showed obvious discomfort (except for Sparklez and Ant, they're busy on the house) by the fact that Sky had tears running down his face and sobs coming from him and Ty was snarling and glaring down Mitch.

"Seto-Senpai..." they could hear Sky whimper, and it didn't make the situation any better.

Jason himself got most disturbed by it, having met and hanged out with Ross a couple of times, and Jason felt like he understood what a yandere overall meant.

"Okay, Sky, I want to talk to you, and then Ty we'll throw you into the ocean, okay," Seto explained.

There was not objections so he himself made the decision.

Only there was one problem.

"Sky, please stop crying," Seto plead.

"I just missed you so much, ya purple nerd," He sobbed though everyone could feel that it felt more like a joke. "I had a mental breakdown because of your disappearance,"

Ant's ear's twitched. He's starting to get tired of the word: 'mental breakdown'

"Listen Sky, I need you to understand that I can't trust you right now, just like Jerome," Seto said, trying to let him down as gently as possible. "But we're staying as sort of friends but not really friends,"

Everyone stopped to watch Sky's reaction. His tears had stopped momentarily, as if his brain was trying to comprehend everything that had been said. After that stage, tears flown out of his eyes uncontrollably.

"Seto, I'm so sorry!"

"You know you fucked up when you made the most cheerful guy cry," Ant mumbled under his breath, and Brice snickered, listening to the multiple attempts of Seto desperately trying to calm down.

Ty just wanted to die right then and there.

~o~

It turned out much easier to calm down Sky, only needing for Seto to scream at the top of his lungs on how Sky could earn his trust back, and now he was hugging the shit out of the sorcerer.

It made him look less intimidating and more adorable while he was staring down Mitch.

But Mitch still couldn't find the urge within him to crack a smile at him. All the negative thoughts and worries kept him like this, sulking and awaiting trial. He had known he fucked up for a long time already. Nobody needed to tell him.

When Sky finally realised the tension in between them, he decided to speak up.

"Hey hey hey, I thought I said we're going to be friends, no enemies?"

"These two are rebels, they don't listen to anything,"

"Ant," Brice hissed for him to shut up.

"I'm still considering if he should be considered an enemy or not," Seto said. "And he's not helping himself,"

Behind his glasses, Sky's eyes shone.

"What can I say? You'll have comebacks for everything I might say, and Ty's glaring me down like I'm prey. It's like my life depend on this," Mitch finally spoke.

"Ty, hand over your weapons," Jason said.

"Why do you think I have any, we literally just did an epic jump map," Sky flinched. "Why would I bring any weapo-,"

He stopped when he realised Sky had flinched.

"Now that was low Ty, do you not remember Epic Jump Maps were you and Sky's thing?" Jerome accused.

"Jerome stop!" Brice raised his voice.

"It's okay fluffy, I understand. You can't blame him for wanting to play with others after we've all gotten so distant," Sky defended. "And you don't get accused of 'cheating' when you play Hunger Games with Preston,"

Mitch had guilt written all over him.

Seto gave him one more look before standing up.

"Guys stop. Let's all shut up and focus on Mitch an- Seto! Are you leaving?"

"The sun's setting, I need to get back to my base because I left the door open. I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

"Eh, they're mobs, they're too dumb to understand door openings,"

Seto considered for a few seconds, but still made his way out the door.

And the only reason why Brice had decided not to tackle him to the floor was that he knew Seto will keep his word.

Ty's eyes darted back to Mitch when he stood up and followed the sorcerer's footsteps. Immediate panic rushed through him, and Ty flopped off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ty! What the heck?!" Jason yelled, rushing to his side.

"Oh god he looks like a fish," Sparklez laughed.

Brice helped Jason help Ty up, realising that Seto had forgot to un-curse him and had just left.

And also the poor frozen pizza.

/o/

ButterSolace tossed the bucket back into the chest behind him, and turned back to watch Ant hand Ty a towel while Sparklez just snickers unhelpfully.

Seto had disappeared, but Ant had wondered if milk or water could wash away the curse.

Turns out, water did somewhat of the trick.

He gave a small smile and walked back out into the main room, sitting next to the only people left, Sky and Jason.

After Mitch came back with more color in his eyes and face, the Merome duo left. Many went up to give them a hug to make them feel better after the encounter.

"Hey! ButterSolace! How's life?" Sky grinned.

"S'been great. Probably better after I found out Seto's alive and well, but that can change soon," He replied. "You okay with Seto?"

"I don't mind. As long as he's still willing to trust me some time soon, I'm down,"

"I'm just worried about Mitch. We need to get the two back together," Jason said. "But not in an romantic way because I still ship Merome,"

"Of course, of course ya astronaut,"

Brice glanced between the two and smiled. At least these two still got along.

But if the were going to start Operation Platonic BajanSorcerer, they'll need a fluffy bac on this.

Bajan can't be a Bajan without a little bac.

"Crap. We wasted money to buy pizza for nothing," Brice heard Ty grumble.

"It was always your idea, there's no we in this," Ant answered.

Sky all of a sudden seemed like he remembered something:

"SHIT!"

-o-

The only one that was glad with the situation was Ross. And that was only because he had his favourite movie playing.

"Piiiizzzaaa! Where's the Pizza?!" Barney cried.

"Fuck you Red, why did you ask Sky of all people?" Max complained. "What job does he take seriously?!"

"I'm hungry," Red only whined.

"I'm a squirrel."

-o-

"Eh, they'll be fine," Sky shrugged it off.

"Did you just starve your roommates?" Jason guessed.

"I'm sure one of them will know how to cook,"

Jason felt skeptical, knowing full well on how many times Sky will forget to make food or even eat them, consequently starving him or others.

"Ty, it's getting pretty late, we should be going, shouldn't we?" He called into the kitchen. Ty walked out and nodded. "Well, uh, see you guys?"

Sparklez yelled a 'BYE' from the chest room, Ant peeked out from the kitchen to wave goodbye and Brice stood up to give each of them a hug.

"I'm glad Seto's okay," Ty mumbled and Brice chuckled.

"Me too, but don't be too harsh on Mitch, kay?"

"I'll try,"

"Hey Jay, Ty," Sky spoke up, standing up as well. "We need to catch up soon,"

Brice grinned widely and squealed.

"We should. Wanna join us for Epic Jump Map re-run tomorrow?" Ty suggested.

"Fuck Yeah!"

They gave each other a hug, and Truelox walked to the door. Unsurprisingly, the door fell down when Ty tried to open it.

"Sparklez! The door broke!"

Everyone laughed when he let out sob and a whine.

It felt like they were a team again.


End file.
